


Get Lucky

by roe87



Series: Bucky/(Nice) Brock Rumlow [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Douchey But Not Evil Rumlow, Drunk Sex, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hangover, Happy Sex, Hook-Up, Humor, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Smut, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Top Brock Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky wakes up the morning after and his hook up is regrettably:a) some douche he knows from work, andb) still in Bucky's bed.Whatever will he do?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Bucky/(Nice) Brock Rumlow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524254
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106
Collections: Rumbuck Prompts





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash, please enjoy!
> 
> Set in a 'verse with no Hydra and Rumlow is just a regular douche at work, and a sort of smutty rom com vibe.
> 
> ~~

Bucky had a bad habit of getting black out drunk if he drank too much.

Which was exactly _why_ he tried to avoid drinking. Damn that open bar last night. Someone in Strike Team Delta was taking early retirement, and Bucky had tagged along because his team was invited.

He'd said he would stay for a couple. Bucky had a vague recollection of slamming back shot after shot of tequila and being very loud. Possibly getting up on the bar and dancing before falling off? God, he hoped that was a dream and not a memory.

Bucky's head was thumping with a headache, and he opened his eyes blearily. His cracked ceiling above came into focus, and just as he was about to sigh and maybe get up to locate some Tylenol, he realised there was someone in bed next to him.

Bucky was instantly wide awake and cautiously peeped over at the sleeping body in his bed. White male, tan skin, Bucky noted. Muscled arm flung outside of the duvet. Black hair.

Oh, God.

Bucky eased himself up gently so as not to disturb the bed. His ass felt pleasantly sore, which would've been fine but Bucky had the sinking feeling that the guy in his bed was an annoying guy from work.

Damn you, tequila.

Using all his skills as a trained SHIELD agent, Bucky crept stealthily out of bed without making a sound or disturbing the slumbering man.

Clothes were scattered all over the floor, and the lamp had been knocked over. Bucky winced at the mess. Normally he was tidy. He grabbed the easiest thing to hand, his bathrobe, and silently put it on.

Then he tiptoed out the room and headed for the bathroom.

His hair was a bird's nest, and Bucky tried to tame it before giving up. He was too hungover for this.

After using the bathroom he went into the kitchen. Tylenol located, he popped out two pills and poured himself a big glass of water. Bucky swallowed the pills and chugged down the water.

Ah, water. Thank God.

Bucky was on his second glass of water when he heard movement in his apartment, and he stilled to listen.

His guest was apparently up, and went into the bathroom.

Bucky checked the clock. It was a little after eight AM. That was fine, buses and trains would be running. Perfectly acceptable time to kick out a hook up, Bucky reasoned.

Wait, was it Sunday? Even so, he could call a cab or whatever.

Bucky waited in his kitchen, bracing himself for confrontation. He was never going to live this down at work. Not when word got out. Of course Bucky had to pick the douchiest guy he knew to go home with. That was just typical.

Drunk Bucky was a menace.

A couple minutes later, Rumlow strolled into the kitchen naked, dick swinging and his face wearing a shit eating grin.

Bucky only glanced briefly at Rumlow's face, he knew what that looked like as Bucky had to work with the clown nearly every shift. But he hadn't seen Rumlow's dick before, and. Well.

It was huge.

No wonder he was so cocky, Bucky thought, staring at the thick shaft bouncing lightly. Rumlow was half hard, and he walked right up to Bucky before Bucky realised what he was doing.

"Morning," Rumlow drawled, sounding pleased with himself.

Bucky was half tempted to toss his drink into Rumlow's face. Rumlow had always had that effect on Bucky, irritating the hell out of him. Whether it was the hangover or the sight of thick cock that had Bucky distracted, Bucky was slow to react.

Rumlow didn't seem too concerned. In fact, he seemed to preen under the attention. "Like what you see?" he asked, tilting his hips side to side and bouncing his dick.

It was getting harder too, filling up even thicker.

Bucky felt a full body flush start on his neck, and his own dick stirred with interest. But he wasn't about to let Rumlow know that.

Bucky took a sip of water from his glass, effecting the air of disinterest he usually projected when Rumlow talked to him. Then he set it down and said, "So, you can call yourself a cab, right? I'm taking a shower."

He went to move away when Rumlow crowded into Bucky and caged him against the counter with his arms.

"What's the rush?" he murmured. "You seemed to enjoy getting dicked down pretty good last night. Thought you'd want another ride."

Bucky was such a bottom, his immediate response was to go still and blush all over. His dick was definitely into it too, and when Rumlow looked down between them the tent in Bucky's robe was fairly obvious.

Rumlow grinned smugly. "Tell ya what. Go have your shower or whatever, I'll wait in the bedroom." He reached down and patted Bucky's ass lightly before loping off again.

Bucky watched his naked form until he was out of sight, and then he facepalmed.

How was he going to get this guy out of his apartment? He'd have to be firm. No more swooning at dick.

Right, he could do this. Bucky breathed in and out a couple times, then marched off to his bedroom and tried to ignore his own boner.

Be firm, he told himself. And don't think about your boner.

Bucky opened his bedroom door, ready to give Rumlow his marching orders, except the sight of Rumlow sprawled out lazily on his bed, fat cock in hand and slowly jacking himself off gave Bucky pause.

Damn, he thought, eyes once again nailed to Rumlow's dick.

Bucky loved dick. It was a weakness. In fact, if he were a video game character he probably would've exploded with want by now because that's how thirsty he was.

Bucky was so busy looking at Rumlow's dick with his hand sliding up and down the shaft, that Rumlow had to prompt him. "Well?" he said with a smug grin, tucking his other hand behind his head to show off his bulging muscles.

"Well, what?" Bucky said, stupidly.

"You gonna get over here or not, that's what," Rumlow replied.

Bucky opened his mouth to respond, tell Rumlow to get lost, perhaps, but his dick was hard and it took over Bucky's brain.

Fine, he thought, admitting defeat. Bucky quickly discarded his robe and approached the bed.

"At last," Rumlow said, making room for Bucky to get on the bed. "Bring that pretty ass over here."

Bucky snorted, but he wanted dick so he was going to have to put up with Rumlow for now. He laid down on the bed and was actually kind of surprised when Rumlow got down between his legs and gave him probably the best rim job of Bucky's life.

How about that, he thought, clinging onto his sheets as he strained and tensed around the tongue working him over. Bucky loved getting rimmed, it was a thing.

He couldn't remember if they'd done this last night, thanks to the black out, but he was more than happy to do it now.

Bucky was panting and sobbing for dick by the time Rumlow grabbed the lube sitting on the nightstand. He used his fingers to open Bucky up as he sucked on Bucky's cock. All Bucky had to do was lie there and take it, moaning and begging for release.

"C'mon, fuck me," he whined, all needy.

"Not until my cock's in you," Rumlow told him, running his tongue tortuously slow around the head of Bucky's dick.

Why was Rumlow so good at this, Bucky thought, half annoyed. Future Bucky was going to have problems for sure: avoid Rumlow, or have more awesome sex. Yes, problems.

There were condoms on the nightstand, and Rumlow put one on his dick before getting into position and pushing Bucky's legs up. Bucky let him do it, secretly loved being manhandled that way. He cried out in pleasure when Rumlow pushed inside him, all lubed up and slippery.

"Yeah, you tight fuck," Rumlow growled, thrusting all the way in. "You love it."

Bucky could only gasp in response as he was filled up, and while Rumlow's dirty talk was basic at best, it still got Bucky hot.

"Yeah, take that dick," Rumlow panted as he pulled out and thrust in again sharply. "Fucking cockslut, you love it!"

Bucky did love it. He made a mental note to ask his therapist if he was screwed for loving it, or maybe it didn't matter. Rumlow's body was ripped and he was strong, and he knew how to fuck. The fact that he was also an insufferable douche didn't matter much to Bucky right now.

Hook ups existed in their own separate universe with different laws, Bucky decided, and let himself get carried away with pleasure.

Apparently rough sex and dirty talk made Bucky come real hard, he found out.

Which was... interesting.

He stared up at his cracked ceiling afterwards, with Rumlow snoring away beside him, pondering this newly discovered kink.

Clearly there was no hope for him. Bucky figured he should probably cancel his therapist, ask SHIELD for a transfer and just move to a different state.

That would be easier than facing Rumlow at work Monday morning.

Bucky couldn't sleep for the longest time, listening to Rumlow snore. As soon as his eyelids started to droop shut, Rumlow woke up and decided he wanted more sex.

Bucky wasn't going to pass up the chance for dick, so once Rumlow had a condom on Bucky let him get on top and thrust inside him.

This time was different, maybe Rumlow was still half asleep because he pressed in close to Bucky, laying on top of him as he thrust lazily. His breathing was hot and heavy in the crook of Bucky's neck, steaming up his skin as he grunted in pleasure.

It was kind of nice.

Bucky held onto Rumlow and closed his eyes, enjoying the slow fuck.

He also came up with a plan: he was going to deny, deny, deny this had ever happened. Foolproof.

No one would ever have to know. It'd be their little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Btw, I have a [Rumbuck discord server](https://discord.gg/RPmnpDt), if you wanted to come chat! It's for Bucky with nice/not evil Rumlow only.  
> (A good place to come prompt me about fics!)
> 
> I am also on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
